Rainbows, Kittens, and Cupcakes
by FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear
Summary: You are treated like a princess every single day. It's the same thing every day. Your sick of it. You wanna go see the world and meet new people. But will this dream of yours be fulfilled or turned into a nightmare? 2pEngland X Reader


Your life was all happiness, lollipops, rainbows, and kittens from the day you were born to now. You were waited on by your parents servants all day everyday. Your 17 years old and still haven't done one thing by yourself. You can't leave home without an escort of some sort ((hehe rhyme)). You are home schooled. Its the same boring routine everyday. Get up, get dressed, eat, school, lunch, more schooling, dinner, and back to bed to start the pattern over again. All in all, you're treated like a princess and you're sick and tired of it. You just want to go out and see the world by yourself. You want some excitement! You want to go on an adventure. You want some danger.

You woke up. 'Today! Today is the day! I can feel it!' You thought as you got out of bed and got dressed with the help of the servants. Your day went by painfully and slowly as you waited for dinner to come around. The one time of day where you actually got to see your mother and father. It couldn't come any faster!

Finally walking into the dining room. Seeing your parents already sitting at the table.

"Hello dear! How was your day?" Asked your mother happily.

"The same as every other day..." you said.

"That's great to hear!" You just mentally died. 'Are you crazy?!' You wanted to scream. Instead you took your sit at the table. After that everything was quiet. It was usually like this. Can you say, BORING! About halfway through dinner you finally got enough courage to ask your parents what's been on your mind all day.

"Mom, Dad," you started looking to each of them, they looked back signaling for you to continue "Well you see, I'm 17 and I still haven't seen the world very much an-"

"Daughter, if your asking if you can go out and see the world you can-"

"REALLY?!" You were excited, 'Finally!'

"Yes, I'm sure Elena would love to have you with her when she goes to the store tomorrow."

"Dad... that's not what I meant. I meant I want to see the world, By. My. Self." You told your father.

"In that case the answer is no. I don't want to see you hurt, I'm sorry."

"That's so UNFAIR!" You scream getting up and running out of the room to your bedroom, slamming the door and crying on your bed.

ONE THING!

You ask for one thing and your dad says no! You don't understand! After crying you get ready for bed. Your laying in bed, just laying there and thinking. 'Why?... I don't understand... I've been good my entire life... Just, why?' You sigh. 'How am I going to see the world if I'm stuck here! The only way I could even see the world is if I... sneak out... should I?'

After a few minutes of debating you decided you would, but not tonight. Tomorrow you'll go out and then come back, seeing that tomorrow was Friday and you don't have school on Saturday. So, you fell asleep. Friday was the same as every other day. Then night came, you went to your bedroom.

'Tonight! Tonight I will see the world!' You thought as you started to get changed into cloths someone would wear at night. You know, blending in and such. You packed a bag of things you might need. Flashlight, emergency supplies, just in case you git lost, a map, some money, and a few other things. You were prepared for anything to happen. You went to your balcony from your room and started to climb down the gate thing that vine grew on.

Once on the bottom, you ran off. Excited to see what's out there! Once you got downtown, for it being night there were a sure lot of people. You just walked around aimlessly in amazement for a while. Then you set eyes on the cutest bakery ever! You see that its open and go inside. A little bell dings as you open the door.

"One moment please!" You heard a giddy voice call. Then a man dressed in a pink shirt and a purple sweater-vest with a blue bow-tie comes out from around a corner.

"Ello, Poppet! How may I help you?" The same giddy voice escaped through the man's throat.

"I-I'm just looking." You say. Something isn't right here but, what?

"Ok, dear, just let me know if you need anything!" He says happily. You shake off the feeling of uneasiness and start to look around at all the goodies in the display case. You see brownies, cakes, and - are those? Yes they are! Cupcakes!'

"Um... excuse me" you say.

"Yes?" he asks

"How much is one cupcake?" You said pointing to the one you wanted.

"For a lovely young lady, such as yourself, it'll be free!" He said. 'Free? Nothings free...' the feeling of uneasiness started to come back.

"Oh no! I don't just wann-" you begun

"Its free! I insist!" He says handing you the cupcake.

"If you insist..." you say taking the cupcake, "Thank you" you say taking a bite, then instantly regretting it after swallowing. You felt dizzy all of a sudden you put your free hand on the glass of the display case. Your vision blurring and going in and out if darkness.

"Wh-what was i-in th-that c-cupacake?" You ask but don't get an answer. You blacked out, falling to the ground, and dropping the cupcake.

~~EVIL ME SHINING THROUGH~~

You woke up groaning. You had a major headache. You sat up slowly with your hands to your head.

"What happened?" You groaned

"Oh how lovely! Your awake!" Said a familiar voice. Then it came rushing back to you. Your parents, the plan, sneaking out, the bakery, and the cupcake.

"W-who are y-you?" You asked into the darkness. You didn't know where he was but you knew he was there. Watching. "W-where am I-I?"

Suddenly the lights flashed on, your eyes adjusted, and there was the same man from the bakery.

"I am Artie Kirkland. You are at my house, poppet!" Ok this guy is starting to be really creepy. His smile could put the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland to shame.

"W-why? Why a-am I h-here?" You asked really scared, and about to cry.

"Oh poppet! Don't cry!" He said ignoring your question and sitting next to you, trying to cheer you up. You scooted away from him a bit. He just scooted closer and wiped away your tears, very gently.

"How can I not cry!? I-I don't know where exactly I am, i-it's probably morning now and my parents found out I'm gone, a-and y-you kidnapped m-me!" You were in hysterics.

BANG!

"YO! ARTHUR!" Beckoned a voice you did not know.

"I'll be right back, poppet." Said your kidnapper, your capturer. You just sat there crying as he left the room and locked the door.

'You wanted adventure, you wanted danger, and you wanted excitement.' You thought 'this could be my adventure!' You smiled.

BAM!

The door was kicked in. In came a guy with reddish-brown hair, tan skin, and red eyes behind his sunglasses. He wore a bomber jacket, jeans and a white shirt, all covered in red spots. You didn't even want to know what the red spots were, but you had your suspicions. You stopped smiling instantly, feeling the fear come back.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said. You didn't answer, you just looked at him.

"Answer me Doll Face!" He said picking you up off the bed by your throat. You couldn't breathe! You were struggling to get out of his grip.

"Al! Put her down!" You heard Artie yell at the man strangling you. The man threw you down to the ground. You gasped for your life. Taking in the precious oxygen that your lungs were deprived of.

"What the f***, Arthur! We were just having a little fun! Right, Doll Face?" Asked this Al guy, who just about killed you. You were to scared to form words and afraid of what he'll do next, you just nodded.

"See Arthur! She had fun!"

"Poppet come here." You got up and walked across the room, pasted you almost killer, to your kidnapper. All the while never taking your sight off of Al. Once you got to Artie, he hug you protectively, glaring at Al.

"Get along with her and don't kill her, Alfie! She is our guest!" Artie said demandingly. You looked at him and saw his eyes were a neon-like blue with pink swirls in them.

"Don't F***ing call me Alfie!" Your almost killer, Al, growled at your kidnapper.

"Language mister!" The brightly colored man yelled back. Then out of the corner of your eye you saw two more men in the doorway.

Both had blonde hair that went to their shoulders but one's was in a ponytail and the others looked like it hasn't been washed in days.

The one with the ponytail looked like a Canadian mountie of some sort and the other looked as if he didn't want to be there.

Artie must have caught your gaze and looked to where you were looking, smiling brightly. "Oh! 'Ello! Come, come!" The two stepped into the room and walked towards you and Artie. The Canadian pulled you away from your kidnapper and looked at you intently. He and the greasy hair man circled around you. Artie pouted but watch them. You on the other hand tried to shrink back and become invisible, to no use.

"Meh... I guess, she's okay... As long as she doesn't talk..." Said the Frenchman.

"Oh no! I would love to hear her talk! She has a beautiful voice!" Said the happy Brit. You faintly blush, but brush it off remembering he's the one who brought you here.

"As long as she doesn't bother me... i guess you can keep her." Said the Canadian, waving it off as he left the room with the Frenchman ahead of him, and dragging Al with him. Leaving you and Artie alone.

Artie then hugged you tightly. "Oh! Goody!" He said happily. Then became serious. "You are going to be /my/ poppet forever, right?" He asked his blue eyes swirling with pink. He looked insane. Afraid you nod in agreement. He said brightly, "That's wonderful poppet!"

~~~

You wanted adventure.

~~~

You ran as fast as you can through the maze-like hallways of the brightly colored house, that was under attack, a crazed Italian on your tail. You got to a dead end and quickly was turned around and pinned to the wall. A knife skimming close to your cheek.

"Ciao bella..." The Italian said darkly.

~~~

You wanted excitement.

~~~

You were sitting on the couch in the living room of the house you were forced to live in. Then the front door slammed open Matt and Al walking through. Al was drunk and both were covered in blood. They spotted you and looked like they were about to eat you up.

Lets just say before they got to do anything to graphic Artie came in and gave them a stern talking.

~~~

You wanted danger.

And now you got it.


End file.
